1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control device, handover control method and mobile communication system, and more particularly, to handover control method by a mobile communication system constituted comprising a mobile host, or a moving network comprising a plurality of mobile hosts; a plurality of mutually connectable access interfaces each constituting an interface for the connection to a core network at the mobile host or moving network; and a control device for controlling a handover relating to the connection to the core network at the access interfaces, as well as to the mobile communication system and a control device that constitutes the mobile communication system.
2. Related Background Art
The technology relating to a conventional multihoming moving network and host mainly involves addressing, routing, and so forth. More specifically, a routing protocol according to which it is verified whether or not a plurality of addresses have been assigned according to multihoming, and, if a plurality of addresses have been assigned, even when a certain interface is disconnected, the data destined for the address assigned to the interface can be transmitted to the mobile host and network, has been proposed. In addition, the principal object of multihoming is load sharing and fault tolerant (for example, “Requirements for IPv6 Site-Multihoming Architectures” (see http://www.ietf.org/internet-drafts/draft-ietf-multi6-m ultihoming-requirements-07.txt)).
Further, a mobile host and moving network that are multi-homed by means of a plurality of access interfaces exhibit the characteristic that the communication quality of a line connected to each access interface varies according to movement.
However, conventionally, because a variation in the communication quality of a line connected to each access interface has not been predicted, the handover that pertains to the connection to the core network at the access interface, has been performed after one line is disconnected. Such handover is not performed smoothly and a handover latency occurs, resulting in packet loss.
The present invention was conceived in view of resolving the above problems, an object thereof being to provide control device, handover control method, and mobile communication system, which use the merits of multihoming, and make it possible to avoid packet loss and implement a seamless handover by minimizing the handover latency when a handover is implemented by a moving network and host.